Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality 2: Clashing Reality
by FireX-2
Summary: 5 years past since the love between the two lovers quickly ended but brought in a new life to this world. A certain event happens the stir certain emontions again. What will happen to these lovers now?
1. We meet again my friend

**Naru:** O_O Yes! I've done it! Well sort of done it. To my loyal readers and extremely favorite Beta: DetoxAngel, who I love so much for being our Beta. This story is dedicated to her and her yaoi ways!

**Yami Naru:** Hello Deto-san! And thank you fellow yaoi lover! Now if you don't mind, I have a b***h to kill on the east side.

**Naru:** ^_^; Um…Good luck with that, my Bi-friend. Who ever you are that's going to die today. Run…RUN LIKE HELL! Run like you've never run before, fool! Run like you're an all star champ on a track team! Anyway…Disclaimer time! And read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT nor am I affiliated with any of its creators. I make no money off of this, if I did, me, Yami and DetoxAngel would be rich as hell right now and living the good life like billionaires.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Title:** Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality 2: Clashing Reality

Chapter One: We meet again my friend.

Love, what is it? To me, love is just an emotion for the foolhardy. Love is just an emotion that we only wish for as we fall into the darkness of trying to find out what to do with our lives.

Blindly groping for that something to hold onto in order to give our lives a sense of purpose in this realm of ours. You know what they say; to each his own. But sometimes there's nothing to salvage when the pain in your heart causes it to shatter into pieces all around you in that darkness. Then you don't know what you're looking for.

You are now mentally, physically, and emotionally blinded; and all that can be done is to feel the pain. But, sometimes good things come out of the darkness as you go on with your life. Like a child that was born out of the process, so the first of many pieces you find are always more important than that feeling as a whole.

Did I love someone? Yes I did love someone but they left. What woman in their right mind would leave me? Heh…You got a point but this person wasn't a woman, it was man. He didn't leave me intentionally, it was necessary, you know? Circumstances of a living mortal life.

The child? I gave birth to him. How you ask? Caesarian-section, common term is C-section. I may be a man, but I'm not completely human. I'm half-alien, one of a handful of a dieing race that came to this planet years ago to try to salvage our race, kind of. And my friend who knows a few people did a c-section on me. Yeah, it's weird, I know.

Ha. Ha. Please don't be that way. I know I'm a guy, but love has no boundaries or genetics to say whom to love. Since you don't know me, I'll tell you my name.

My name is Son Gohan, and I'm a 19-year-old college school student living and working with the Briefs family. My child name is Son Goshin and his five years old, while his uncle, Son Goten, who knows of my son full and well, is 10 years old.

Me and Goshin have both been living with the Briefs family for 5 years now and Goten, who comes and trains over here, knows of his nephew, but my father and mother do not know. I always put Goshin in hiding when my father comes over to ask Vegeta to with train with him.

Hmm? Oh, did I ever meet my love again? You're asking me that now? Ok…Ok…At first, no…I always hid, with my child, and Bulma and Vegeta never told him I was living at Capsule Corp., but recently things have changed and here where we, from the beginning.

**-Insert DBZ music here-**

"DADDY!" yelled a young three quarter demi-Saiyan with black hair as he ran down one of the hallways of Capsule Corp, bursting into his father's bedroom. Gohan looked up from his textbook in time to see his son jump happily into lap. He smiled at him.

"Well hello there, Goshin. What do you want?" Gohan asked his son sincerely, happy to see his smiling face looking at him. Goshin suddenly gave him a questioning gaze. Gohan knew the gaze, and he knew it all too well.

'_Well…Here it goes again,__'_ Gohan thought as he sighed, awaiting the predicted question.

"Daddy…Where's my other daddy you talked about?" the child half asked, half whined to his father for thousandth time since he learned how to speak, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Like I said before Goshin, your father is far away and doesn't know about you yet. He doesn't know where we are. And no, we can't go fly and see him. Seeing him would cause problems for all of us," Gohan tried to explain to his son. He tried to be as truthful as possible; Kami knew if he wasn't, it would come back to bite him in the ass.

'_My life already sucks balls! Can it get any worst for me?'_

"Hey Gohan!" yelled a 10-year-old lavender headed demi-Saiyan, running into his room.

"What is it Trunks?" Gohan asked, waving his brown tail nervously all of the sudden. _'__Why am I getting so nervous all of the sudden?'_ Gohan asked himself.

"Well, my Mom wanted me to tell you that we're having a reunion party with **ALL** of our friends and wanted you to come or be kicked out of Capsule Corp. by tomorrow and be fired," Trunks said all too calmly. Gohan's eye twitched in aggravation.

'_I had to ask the question earlier, didn't I? I HAD TO!'_ Gohan thought, eye still twitching.

"Daddy? Is everything alright?" Goshin asked, curious eyes still set on his father as he titled his head to the side.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his son before saying. "Goshin, go with Trunks."

"Okay!" the young boy quickly jumped out of his Gohan's and ran after the scurrying Trunks. Trunks were not dumb when it came to Gohan and he knew what he was going to do.

Gohan breathed in and out a few times before roaring at the top of his lungs, "BULMA! YOU PSYCOPATHIC! HOW COULD YOU?"

Birds outside flew away, Vegeta smirked in the Gravity Room, and Bulma froze on the spot in her lab and mumbled, "Oh shit…"

"Oh boy…my mom is in trouble," Trunks mumbled to himself.

"Why is that Trunks-san?" Kumo asked him out of innocence.

"Let's say you get to meet your other father later Goshin," Trunks sighed, placing a hand on his hip.

"Really?" Goshin asked excitedly, running around Trunks.

"Yes, so you better go get ready, he and everyone else will be here soon," Trunks smiled. Gohan came back, bursting into the room, scowling as he got their clothes ready for the reunion.

**-Later that day-**

"Yo! Krillen!" Goku called to his old friend as he landed, Chi Chi in his arms and Goten landing next to him.

"Hey Goku! What's up man?" Krillen yelled back as he ran up to his long time friend. He looked around and noticed Gohan wasn't around and asked, "Hey, where's Gohan?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for five years," Goku replied, looking away from his friend.

"Good then that…that freak can go rot in hell for all I care," Chi Chi huffed, crossing her arms.

"Chi Chi! That's our son!" Goku growled at her. An angry glare pointed in her direction, she just ignored it.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Crap. I'm glad I kicked that freak out of my house! He was going to taint Goten," Chi Chi roared, glaring at her husband, hands on her hips. She ignored the heated glares from Piccolo, Krillen and some of the friends that came.

"Please…Please…everyone calm down. Were not here to start a fight but to see each other once again after such a long time," Bulma said uneasily, trying to get everything to calm down before something bad happened.

"You're right Bulma, there's no need to fight at a time like this, and after all we are here. Plus, the bitch can leave if she wants," someone voiced in. Everyone turned to the voice and eyes widen to see Gohan and a little boy next to him.

Gohan was 5 ft. 9 in, brown tail swaying gently behind him, wearing low riding black riding leather pants, a black belt with a silver skull as it buckle in the middle hanging loosely on his hips, a silver chain with several silver skull on it hung on his right hip,

Completely immersed in the young man's attire, they looked at Gohan in shock. He, Gohan, looked like he was the ultimate sex god right before their eyes. Gohan just smirked and said, "Hello guys, nice to see everyone again. I'd like you guys to meet my son, Goshin. Goshin say hi to them."

"H-hi," The kid said nervously, trying to hide behind one of Gohan's slender legs and tail wrapped around his waist. Everyone looked at the boy and their eyes nearly popped out. Right there in front of them was almost an identical replica of Gohan and someone else.

"Glad to see you finally made it, brat," Vegeta smugly said, smirking at how sexy Gohan looked and how much attention he got.

"Smug as ever, bastard," Gohan smirking back at the older Saiyan, letting his tell sway playfully behind him.

"Heh…Why don't you move out of my house you little screw?" Vegeta lightly growled, letting the smirk grow into a smile on his lips.

"I'll move out when you and your jackass of an attitude stop harassing me and my son, and since that won't happen anytime soon, I'll be staying here until you do. Plus I think you don't want our little game to end so soon, " Gohan playfully growled back, also letting his smirk spread across his soft lips as he placed a hand on his hip. Gohan knew what the 'little game' was and he knew the older man knew it soon as saw him go stiff.

"Go-Gohan? Is that really you?" Krillen asked as he took a step forward toward the demi-Saiyan.

"Yes it's me Krillen. Nice to see you all again," Gohan said politely, nodding towards them.

He wanted to say something else but kept it to himself. Krillen couldn't help himself and said, "Wow, Gohan you look good."

"Krillen…," 18 growled at her husband as she slapped him upside the head. Krillen rubbed the back of his head as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks snickered.

'_Really…Krillen's got a point about Gohan. He is hot and by the looks of it he's got someone already,'_ 18 thought to herself.

"Gohan, who is the mother? Is she here?" Piccolo asked with no laughter lining his own voice. Gohan scowled at Piccolo for a moment before looking at Vegeta, who nodded to tell them. He sighed as he thought, _'Someone had to ask that. But that's what I was preparing for.'_

"Well…," Gohan sighed again, trying to find words to explain that he was the mother and the father happened to be his father.

"The bitch probably left him after he told her he was gay or after he knocked her up," Chi Chi voiced, trying to keep her voice emotionless. Gohan growled at his mother, silently threatening her to keep her mouth shut.

"Chi Chi," Goku growled at her, eyes' narrowing into slits silently warning her to keep her mouth shut now.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious about our little whore of a son," Chi Chi sneered, her voice sounding sickly sweet.

"Me a whore? Ha! You're just the whore who can't accept what her son has become or actually **WHO** her son did it with," Gohan chuckled evilly, 'Take it how you see it when you have the chance.'

"Why you little bitch! I never want my youngest son to become a faggot like you so that's why I kicked your ass out!" His mother growled out, her jaw locking into place.

"Ha! Like I believe that! After all, I am content right now since I had my night with the person I love and to know he was my first, plus the fact that **OUR** first born son is with me and didn't go insane by never meeting you, you crazy ass bitch!" Gohan snapped, tail standing straight up and hair spiked out in anger.

That stopped his Chi Chi in her tracks, shock written all over her face as well as the others faces. Vegeta was holding back his laughter, he was glad to stay here to see this unfold. Bulma was currently trying to inch her way behind her husband to hide from the incoming doom and to hide her own laughter as well.

"Wh-what?" his mother stuttered out, still trying to grasp what her son just said.

'_It cant be… That's impossible. He's a boy!__'_she thought to herself. She was trying to reason to herself of the impossibility of it all.

"I know what you're thinking now, and you heard me. It's impossible for a **human male** to get pregnant, but I'm **not completely** human. Our saiyan blood coursing through us, gives us more than what a weak human like you can take. So please do all of us a favor mother and go fucking die in a cavern or cave somewhere and let a pack of wolves eat your decaying corps. Maybe get yourself raped by someone before you do that," Gohan sneered at his angered mother. The inhabitants around them could not believe what they where hearing right now.

"Gohan, how could you say that about your mother?" Videl growled at him, sending the older teen a heated glare.

"How could I not say that? She's a bitch that deserves to die in the most horrible way possible and we all know it. I'm just the only one, except Vegeta, to have the guts to stand up against the whore and make sure she gets everything she deserves out of the mental beat down. Right now, after such a long time I seen the way everyone acts around her, my mother, I'm the only one who told her how much of a bitch she is," Gohan gritted out from between his teeth.

"That's not excusable Gohan! What happened to you?" Goku asked him, eyes and voice questioning, but darkened at his son's actions.

'_I wonder what he's trying to do, become the next Vegeta?'_ he asked himself, not taking his gaze off of Gohan.

"What have I become? I don't know. All I know is that in life we can't have everything we want, and so we move along like I did. We try to accept the fact that things can't be like we want them to be. I have moved on, I really have, even for mother's insistence that I was nothing but a faggot whore," Gohan answered. His son tugged at his tail. He looked down and saw him point to Vegeta; he nodded and watched his offspring run off to Vegeta.

"I don't understand," Goku whispered, looking at his oldest son with a critical eye.

"I moved on, that's what I mean. I found someone new and it's been great so far without you and mom around. You know what? This really isn't any of you or mom's business now. Mom kicked me out and disowned me and you did nothing. All you did was watch me leave like I wasn't even your son. I can see you're happy with your mate and I'm happy with my lover. And I don't want you or mom to be a part of my life anymore," Gohan lied, some of it was true but most of it was lies. He did want his idiotic bastard of a father to be part of his life.

"Who are you with?" Goku asked, growling, annoyance shown in his eyes.

"I told you it's none of your business, bastard," Gohan snapped, letting two fingers press against his bottom lip, giving him more of a sexy demeanor, "Plus, right now I don't have time for this. You guys have a reunion to get back to and believe—"

"GOHAN! ARE YOU READY?" a female voice yelled from the other side of the Capsule Corps. Gate. Gohan looked over and saw his friends from college and their kids. He waved at them and knelt down as his son jumped into his arms.

"Well, later everyone and evil bitch that disowned me," He said cheerfully before running towards the gates and leaving with his friends, the kids, and his son.

**-Hours later-**

"Crap, everyone's still here," Gohan grumbled as walked into Capsule Corp., with his sleeping son in his arms, hearing all the talk that was coming from his friends in the living room as he was silently passing.

'_I don't want them to see me or see me like this,'_ He thought as he carefully unzipped the leather jacket that was soiled with throw up from one of his friends kids, making sure not to wake his son who only sighed in his arms in content.

He smiled at his son as he continued to silently walk down the hall, unnoticed by his friends, ex-lover and ex-mother. He finally made it to his room and gracefully made it to his bed and laid his sleeping son on the silken sheets that covered it. He quickly took off the leather jacket and tossed it to a dark corner of the room as he closed the door. Taking off the rest of his leather attire, he changed into blue baggie jeans and a sleeveless white T-Shirt. He left the bedroom and headed down to the living room.

'_I __wonder if Vegeta is in there? If not…,'_ He walked into the living room with a calm scowl on his face. He looked around, ignoring the stares from his friends he was getting.

"Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked the light blue haired women before him.

"In the gravity room as always," She answered with a sigh and eyes downcast to the plushy red carpet underneath her.

"Thanks," he thanked her, turning around and started to head out the room full of people.

"Wait Gohan, where's Goshin?" she asked the blacked haired teen.

Not turning around he answered, "He's in my room asleep, so no need to worry," then he walked out of the room silently, not even giving a glance back to the party.

"Bulma, is there something wrong?" 18 asked, voicing what sounded like concern for the light blue haired genius.

"No 18. It's just been a tiring day that's all," Bulma confessed, not wanting everyone be concerned about her.

**-Gravity Room- **

"Come on Vegeta! I know you're in there!" Gohan yelled as he continued to bang at the heavy steel door until his fist meet air then a firm chest.

"What do you want, boy?" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta," Vegeta moved out of the way and let the young teen into the gravity room, letting a smirk play at his lips.

TBC!

* * *

**Naru:** BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I AM EVIL! The evil cliffy of doom has returned! Bwahahahahahha! _-Does evil kitty laugh-_

**Yami Naru:** O-O She's gone crazy over yaoi! We're doomed! Everyone duck and cover until next chapter! _-__ducks and covers-_


	2. Yearning

**Naru:** What do you know. I got off my lazy ass and wrote the next chapter. And with the help of DetoxAngel and Yami we can make this chapter possible. Well..Um….Read and review.

P.S: O_O Sooner or later I'm going to update the rest of my stories but not now. I just forgot to update this story when I updated it on another website. Gomen.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT nor am I affiliated with any of its creators. I make no money off of this, if I did, me, Yami and DetoxAngel would be rich as hell right now and living the good life like billionaires.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Yearning

"So brat, are you sure you want to do this tonight, since your idiotic father is here?" Vegeta asked the young demi-Saiyan in front of him.

Gohan sighs as he says, "Actually, I came to say we should end this affair now 'Geta-kun."

"Nani? Why?" the older saiyan asked him eyes widening slightly.

"I thought this out a head of time long ago. If my father ever found out I lived here and knowing him, he'll demand to see and his child each time he comes over here. A problem we both want to avoid. But there's also Chi Chi, knowing her she'll try to ban both Goten and Goku from coming over here." Gohan predicted, running his hand threw his silken black spiky hair.

"True brat, a problem we both want to avoid. What are you going to do now? Run again?" Vegeta asked the teen, causing him to sigh again.

"I didn't run last time. I embraced the path fate has chosen for me and moved on with life for the sake of Goten and my son. My father is the one ran away his fate. He ran, he pulled away, and even pushed away from me. If…If Chi Chi didn't see us, maybe…just maybe I'll still be living with them and acting like their perfect son in the light but my father lover in the dark." Gohan answered as he leaned against one of the machines in the gravity room.

It was Vegeta turn to sigh, "All I heard was an excuse for yourself to cover up the fact you didn't run away and not the answer for my question so I'll ask you one more time. What are you going to do now?"

"I got an apartment near here today. Like a ten minute walk from here. I told them I will be moving in tomorrow morning."

"Another reason you came to see me?"

"Hai Vegeta-san and I wanted to say goodbye to you first." He says looking at the white tile floor of the gravity room.

"What about your work boy?"

"I'll work that out. If Bulma fires me I have my second job as my back up. Right now I just want to get away from my father and mother." Gohan says raising his head up to the window across him but only to meet Vegeta toned and muscled chest.

"Is this what you yearn for Gohan?" Vegeta asks as grasps Gohan chin and makes him look him look into his eyes.

"Yes and a no." Gohan said, trying to look away from the dark pools of Vegeta eyes.

"Then what do you want?"

'_What is this, an interrogation of the incrementally insane?' _Gohan thought to himself.

"What I want? I just want 'him' to be man for once, and ignore Chi Chi disproval and just come for me and our child. I want 'him' to love us and I finally want to stop running away from the love I desperately want." The teen whimpered out before Vegeta who let go of the teen demi-saiyan chin. He closed his eyes and walked over to the other side of the gravity room.

"Are you sure about this Gohan?"

"Hai, I am sure. Right now I can't face that man known as my father."

Vegeta turns around to look at the now fully standing Gohan and says, "Well, if your brat needs a place to stay a night or to play with Trunks, he and you got a place to be at."

Gohan eyes widen slightly then soften, he walks over to Vegeta and placed a gentle kiss on the stoic man lips and huge him, "Arigato Veggie-kun."

"Don't get use to this boy and you better not say this goddamn nickname in public or I'll kick your ass." Vegeta growled at Gohan who let him go of the hug.

"I better go, goodnight Vegeta-san."

"Goodnight and goodbye brat."

**-5 o'clock in the morning-**

A shadowy figure walks down the halls of Capsule Corp. before entering the kitchen. The figure grabs a few pieces of food then quickly walks out of the kitchen and back down the hall to its room.

Footsteps soon return to the hall and into the living room of Capsule Corp. Silently weaving his or her footsteps past the many passed out friends that was sprawled all over the living room. The figure place a white envelope beside a sleeping light blue headed women and quickly left the room.

He or she walks down the hall towards Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom. He opens the door to see a sleeping Vegeta in bed, the figure walks in without hesitation. The person placed his hand on the older saiyan cheek and whispered something into his ear before walking out the room and into a bedroom down the hall from the prince.

The figure steps into the room only to be pushed against the wall by another. The being gasps in slight pain as t try to struggle against the other. The other person just presses the smaller one against the wall harder.

"Gah!" the smaller gasped trying even harder to struggle against the intruder.

"Clam down!" the taller growled out but the smaller continued to struggled, "God damn Gohan calm down!"

Gohan froze when his name was called out and looked up, "Dad?"

"Finally, yes it is me Gohan?"

"Why are 'YOU' in my room?" Gohan snapped at Goku as he pushed him away.

"I just…I wanted to see our son." Gohan dad confessed, eyes taking a sadden look in them.

"You saw him, you can leave now. I have work to get ready for," Gohan monotone as he took some cloths from the closet.

"Our son looks so innocent. Why didn't you tell me and your mother you were pregnant before or when you were?" Goku asked as he looks at the sleeping child on the bed.

"You know what Chi Chi would say if she ever found I was or had a child before today. I know what you would to, so try to say some shit about I should have told you guys sooner." Gohan rummaged threw a dresser drawer, tossing some cloths on a chair.

"What would your mother do? What would I do? Can you enlighten me on that Gohan? I would like to know what." Gohan father said who sat on the edge of the bed as he watched every movement of his son.

"Will you leave?" Gohan growled out as he got onto the floor and grabbed two bags from underneath the bed.

"No! Now tell me."

"Bastard, leave my room now!" Gohan hissed at his father, _'Why can't he take a hint? I don't want him here!'_

"No, not until you tell me what do you think I would do." Goku calmly said as he looked Gohan directly in the eyes.

"What you would do? You act as if is your duty to be the fucking father and brag the fuck about it! While you brag about it, that bitch known as a mother would try to do something to have my child taken away or try to bane you and Goten from coming here. Known that you have your fucking answer, leave you run away bastard!" Gohan growled at his father he grabbed a black T-shirt and black jeans and stomped off into the bathroom leaving a stunned Goku in his wake.

Goku sat there stunned for a few minutes as heard the shower going before leaving the bedroom that belong to his son. _'I'm sorry Gohan, I'm truly am sorry for everything so far."_

TBC…


	3. Moving Thank you

**Naru:** Finally got Ch. 3 done! Finally got Ch. 3 done! Finally got Ch. 3 done! One again, thank you for tuning into this story. I don't know how long this story will last, I was planning to make it three chapter but it looks like it's going to last longer. I hope to bring you guys a nice lemon between Gohan (Seme) and Vegeta (Uke) and Goku/Gohan.

**Yami Naru:** If any of you guys got some kinky ideas to use in our lemons, I say….BRING ON THE POSTINS AND S&M! Whoo! You can with e-mail us, Yahoo! IM or MSN IM us, or review us your ideas.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Moving Thank you

Currently walking down the sidewalk was Gohan, with his son in tow beside him, trying his best to keep up with the long strides of his father as he held his teddy tightly against his small body.

"Daddy, where are we going?" The small child asked, looking up at his father with big, wide eyes.

"We're going to our new home, Goshin." Gohan answered, not looking at his son.

"Why?"

"Because it's time to move."

"Why?"

"It's time to get away, son."

"

Why?" Gohan teeth clutched together, trying his best to suppress his annoyance at the repeated question. Kami-same, why must you give the children a deep pool of curiosity?

"Because we have to."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"But why?" Goshin whined as he held the teddy closer to his body.

"Goshin…"

"Yes daddy?" he asked, looking at his father with innocent orbs of black.

"Please be quiet until we get to our new home, okay?" Gohan asked as he looks down at his son and smiled at him.

"Ok daddy…," Goshin said as he looks down at the ground in disappointment. He had wanted to know why again so badly, but it didn't look like he would be getting any answers today.

**-Capsule Corp.-**

"Gah…What the—? What happened last night?" a male voice groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Heh…You and Trunks b '_accidentally_' drank some sake last night and it kind of got out of hand with the both of you," Another said.

Goten looked over to where the voice came from see his father, "Father? Gah, my head hurts so much!"

Goten rubbed his head as Goku walked over. "Yeah…It's me Goten."

"Where's Gohan?" the young demi-Saiyan asked.

"I don't know Goten. He left Capsule Corp. earlier this morning with his son," Goku said as he checked Goten over.

"You mean my little brother slash nephew."

"Hmm…," Goten smirked a little.

"So you knew all this time," Goku stated more than asked.

"Yeah I did. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone who the child belonged to. Only me, Bulma, and Vegeta know of it," Goten confessed as he looked away from his father.

"I see. I and you know it was wrong to keep this from me, but thank you, for keeping that information away from me. I would have hated if Chi Chi did something him," Goku stated as he got up.

Goten head quickly shot up in time to see his father retreat from the living room of Capsule Corp.

"Father…I hope you can get things settled before things get out of hand," Goten slowly got up and began collecting the pieces of clothes that were '_allegedly_' taken off last night.

**-Outside-**

Goku walked outside of the Capsule Corp. building to see Vegeta training in the Gravity Room threw one of its windows. Red light glowed in the room. He walked over the Gravity Room. He could see Vegeta give a quick look at him through the window before resuming his training. Goku pounded on the door of the Gravity Room a few times. He could hear the room shutting down and the sounds of footsteps coming to the door. The door slid open to reveal a sweaty Vegeta.

"What do you want, Kakarot?" Vegeta spat at him.

Goku sighed, "Why didn't you tell me Vegeta?"

"Tell you what?" Vegeta growled as he headed back into the Gravity Room.

"You know what I mean Vegeta. Why didn't you tell me?" Goku growled back at the Prince.

"Your son asked me not to. 'He' wanted to wait until your son was powerful enough to stand up against your bitchy mate of yours," He said as he fiddled with the Gravity Room machinery to get it to start up again. Minutes passed between the two in silence before Goku spoke up. "Thank you Vegeta…"

"For what?" Vegeta asked.

"For protecting both of my sons," Goku thanked him before turning to go, leaving Vegeta with his thoughts.

"Gohan….I love you still although you're taken by another," Vegeta mumbled before going back to the machinery before him.

**-Apartment-**

Gohan looked around the bare apartment. There was a fridge, stove, counters, a brown wooden table, and some white cabinets in the kitchen that connected with the living room. The living room had a white couch with a small black TV in the corner on a small bookshelf with a glass door. There was one medium sized bathroom, two medium sized bedrooms, and a somewhat large master bedroom.

"I guess this place will do Goshin. You'll be able to get your own bedroom now," Gohan stated as he let a small smile grace his lips as he watch his son happily jump to a room to claim it. He walked to the couch and started to make a list of food and things they need to get first before they could get anything else. He was secretly happy he had saved quite a bit of money while he worked both at Capsule Corp. and the Club at the eastside of the city.

"Goshin, come on. We have to go out again to get some things!" Gohan called. He smiled again as he saw his son run into the room and jump into his lap.

"Where are we going daddy?" The small boy asked, eyes glinting with mischief.

"We're going to buy some food and other supplies for our new home, Goshin."

TBC


	4. Fangirls!

**Naru: **Hey everyone! I'm back with full force! Sorry it took so long. But with the holidays and all things can be forgotten in the process of everything. So here is the next chapter of _'Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality'_! Anyway, hot passion yet in the story but to make up to everyone for the long wait for a update I'll make a long Dragon Ball Z one-shot.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Fan-girls!

"Daddy, my feet hurt…" Goshin whined, "Are we done yet, daddy?"

"No we're not done just yet Goshin, but we are almost done though. All we have to get is food, which can wait until later after lunch." Gohan answered, smiling at his young son.

"Ok daddy!" the young boy said happily as Gohan picked up his son and place him on his hip. Gohan ignored the looks he was receiving from some, ok most, of the people as he leather pants seem to tighten as he began to walk again with his son on his hip.

"Goshin, how do you feel for a burger?" Gohan asked while he tickled his son who giggled.

"Burger! Burger! Burger!" Goshin excitedly chanted while he bouncing on Gohan hip and clapping his hands. Gohan chuckled a bit and smiled along with some of the people pasting them by. Looking around, Gohan saw a near by café' they could eat at. Sprinting to the café', he choose one of the empty tables outside. Placing his son in one of the empty chairs, he sat in the one across of Goshin.

"Good day sir. Here a menu, I'll come back later to take your order. Is there anything you would like now?" the waitress asked as placed a menu and kids menu on the table.

"Two glass of water please." Gohan politely asks as he picks up the menus.

"Alright, I'll be right back." The waitress walks off, leaving them alone. He looks at the waitress as she walks away to another table, taking note of how she looks like. Her hair is a burnt orange color, a beautiful carefree face, a big chest that stretched the white uniform shirt, the uniform black pants hugged her hips tightly, and black dress shoes to complete the uniform. Gohan sighed, _'I had to pick the day a whore had to work today.'_

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Goshin asked, giving his father the puppy dog eyes. Gohan looked at his son. He eyes visibly twitched, _'Curse that kami damn look.'_

"I'm sorry Goshin. We cannot go to the park today. There still some stuff we have to do today," He told his son, who just pouted because the trick didn't work.

"Oh, that look would never work on me Goshin. I use that look to many times," expressed Gohan as he looked at his pouting son. The waitress came back with the tray of water and placed them on the table.

"Would you like to order now, sir?" she questions as the now empty tray is held under her arm as the note pad and pen is out in front of her ready to write the order. Gohan nods and says, "Two orders of burgers, salads, and one order of pasta please."

The waitress nods and writes down the order, "Is that all sir?"

"Yes, that is all." He states as he waves off the waitress in front of him.

"But daddy…,"Goshin whined, "Can we go to the park please."

He begged his father. Gohan sighed, "I said no Goshin and I mean that. No 'But why's' cause I already told you."

"Please can we daddy?" Goshin pleaded, trying the puppy dog eyes once more. Gohan said "No" a few times more before seeing the waitress with their food.

"Here you go sir," She said as she placed the food in front of them.

"Thank you very much." He acknowledge as started eating the food.

"You're welcomed. Um…excuse me sir. May I ask you something?" she asks Gohan. He looks up at her as he swallowed his food and answers, "Sure, ask away."

"Do you happen to go to the university near here?" she asked, blushing slightly before turning her head away from him.

"You mean CCU?" he questioned, curious of how she knew that.

"Yes, do happen to go there sir?" she asks shifting the tray under her arm.

"Yes, I go there. Why do you ask?" he questioned taking another bit from the food in front of him. A sudden loud female squeal was heard which caused Gohan to spit out his food in surprise when he got suddenly hugged by the big chest waitress.

"What the hell!" he cursed loudly as the women continued to hug him. His son looked on with curious eyes, wondering what's happening with his father.

"I knew it! I knew it was you!" the waitress exclaimed excitedly when she finally let go of him. Taking his chance, Gohan got up and went over to his son to see if was ok.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know that?" Gohan angrily asks the women as he continues to check his son over.

"My name is Kamala Rosa. I happen to have the same English class as you," She squealed again, which caused Gohan to sweat drop after he checked his son and picking him up.

'_Great, one of the fan girls from the English class,'_ he thought as he looked at the squealing female, _'Must get away before she notices me…'_

Before he could get away the girl, Kamala, latched herself once again on Gohan. He groaned as she once again let out a high pitched squeal. Fan girls, hate them forever.

"Please go on a date with me Gohan-kun!" Kamala asked gleefully, hugging Gohan tighter.

"Let me go now women!" Gohan yelled at her, only have her hug him tighter than before.

"No my love; I will never let you go!" Kamala yelled back as tears began to swell up. _'Kami's, please kill me please.'_

"Hey Videl, want to get something to eat?" someone asks to a raven haired girl.

"Sure!" she answered excitedly as she looks up to the teenage boy beside her.

'_Yes!'_ "I know a great café around the corner. How does that sound?" the boy questioned Videl.

"That's fine Jonathan. Let's hurry, I'm hungry!" Videl exclaimed as she took off around the corner of the building, making Jonathan run after her, "Hey! Wait up Videl!"

As they reach the café they slow down as they saw a scene happening at the café.

"Let go of me now women!" the man yelled as people watched him get hugged by a beautiful, big breasted, burnt orange haired women.

"No my love; I will never let you go!" the burnt orange haired women yelled back.

"That man is lucky to get her," Jonathan thought out loud.

"Oi!" Videl yelled at him, eye twitching mad causing the man beside her to coward in defense and to say, "But that woman is nothing compared to you Videl."

Videl back and turned back to the scene before them, "Should we at least go help the guy? Looks like he got a kid with him; plus doesn't want the women to pester him with his child."

"I don't know. We don-Wait, isn't that Gohan from our high school last year?" Jonathan asked, shocked to see him.

"Kuso lets go help him," Videl said before running towards Gohan and his child, Jonathan fallowing close behind her.

"Will you get off of me onna?" Gohan growled at her as he tries pushing her off of him. People just watched in pity as the man was getting mauled in front of his son by a rabid fan girl.

"Never my love, I'll never let-" she abruptly said before she grabbed and tossed across the outside court area.

"Huh?" was all Gohan could say in confusion. He looks around and see Videl and man he swore he saw somewhere before. He stood there looking at them for a moment before yelling in his mind, _'Oh my god! Jonathan!'_

Gohan eyes widen a bit as he looked at the man before smirking a Vegeta like smirk, "Well, if it isn't Jonathan. Long time no see my friend."

"Baka, took you long enough to say something," Jonathan growled playfully, hitting Gohan upside the head.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Gohan growled back rubbing the bump on his head.

"Yes it is. Why was that crazy ass girl hugging you like that?" Videl said, finally speaking to Gohan as she took a few steps towards him.

"Just one of the many crazy fan-girls I have at Capsule Corp. University," He stated with a shrug as he sat back down next to son. Videl and Jonathan grabbed a seat and sat there with him.

"Fan-girls?" Videl asked shocked while Jonathan gave him thumbs up and said, "Dude, you are so cool!"

"Yes, Videl, fan-girls, but the fan-girl you pulled off was one of very few who decided to take a big leap and ask me to either to go out on a date with them, become their boyfriend or have sex with them. Bloody perverts, I swear. All of them at the college," Gohan explained as he picked up Goshin and asked his son, "Are you ok Goshin? Did that crazy woman scare you?"

"I'm ok daddy and crazy lady did not scare me," Goshin answered, looking at his father. Videl eyes were twitching mad by this point. She was pissed, no more like furious at the statement Gohan made.

'_There have been others? OTHERS WHO TRIED TO GET MY GOHAN! I shall hurt and kill all those who try to get near my Gohan again,'_ She silently promised herself. By this point Jonathan moved away from Videl and looked at like she was crazy when an evil smile spread across her face and Gohan just simply ignore her smile.

Looking back at the two when he notices the evil smile and crazy looks sent to Videl. He just sweat-drop before saying to them, "I have to go now guys. See you later guys!"

"Wait, Gohan. I heard from Bulma that you moved out of Capsule Corp. Is that true?" Videl question when she snapped back into reality by Gohan voice. Looking back at Videl, he shot back, "Yes, I moved out of Capsule Corp!" before running off with Goshin in his arms.

**-Apartment-**

"Finally, everything is done here!" Gohan mirthfully stated as he looked at his now furnished living room. Goshin came running into the living room happily.

"Daddy, daddy, can we go to the park now?" Goshin asked eagerly, dark eyes gleaming happily at his father. Gohan let out tired sighed but let a smile spread across his lips any before answering, "Sure Goshin. Let's go now."

He picked up his son, who squealed happily. Gohan chuckled a bit at his son squealing when they left the apartment and crossed the street to the park. When they finally reached a secluded area of the park, Goshin quickly squirmed out of his father arms and ran towards the nearby playground area that was in the park and played with the children around him. Gohan smiled as he watched his son play when he sat down on a nearby bench. He was so up caught watching his son play that he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"Gohan…," someone says gently at the raven haired man. Gohan quickly turn his head to the person and gasp as his eyes widen, "Wha-What are you doing here?"

TBC

* * *

**Naru:** _-smiles evilly-_ Oh the evilness _–laughs manically-_

**Yami Naru:** Everyone! Run! –_runs away and cowards in another parts of the building-_


	5. Changes in life

**Naru**: Oh yo-ho, yo-ho, time for another chapter in the life of Dragon Ball Z AU world.

**Yami Naru**: um-hmm and hello to you to, Naru. What got you in a great mood?

**Naru: ** It's not much of a great mood. It is more of a neutral mood.

**Yami Naru: ** Neutral how?

**Naru: ** Well, the official starts the new semester of college has started and there is the blimey new intern that just signed up with us. Don't know why since with the craziness that happens here.

**Unknown: ** Hey! I'm right here you know!

**Naru: ** Shush slave!

**Unknown: ** I'm no slave and I have a name you know!

**Naru: ** -_rolls eyes-_ Ok, ok. Don't get your knickers in a bunch Nexis.

**Nexis: ** _-growls-_

**Naru: ** Temper, temper now. Remember my little inter for you are in my command.

**Yami Naru: ** _-grins-_ I would listen to her for you want good or bad things happen to you.

**Nexis: ** Please I can handle anything Naru can dish out.

**Naru: ** Oh really now my little inter. _–evil grin forms before leaving the office-_

**Yami Naru: ** _-chuckles-_ You are in for it now Nexis.

**Nexis: ** _-makes 'humph' noise-_ I know there's nothing for me to worry about.

**Yami Naru: ** _-grins-_ Oh really now. In time you will see. Now do the disclaimer slave. _–Leaves office-_

**Nexis: ** _-growls again-_ I am no slave! They do not own the Dragon Ball world. The thing they own is the plot and the original characters.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Changes in life**

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked glaring at the older male before him, dark eyes showing slight anger of being followed here to the park.

"Cant a friend's visit one another," the male questioned back to the black-haired teen. The male took one of the empty spots next to the younger male on the bench.

"Considering that you basically don't other peoples your friends Vegeta I don't believe you," Gohan replied as his glare intensified. Vegeta just smirked at the answer not really knowing if he should have hated or loved the fact Gohan could read him so well. Better than his wife could ever do.

"At least not publicly but you I consider a very close friend indeed," Vegeta clarified to the younger Saiyan. He let a devilish smirk play on his face after seeing a frown form onto the handsome face of his ex-lover.

"You full in well know that the affair has ended for good reasons. I rather face father anytime soon and I know you do not wish to be on the receiving end of wife wrath. Those two are very good reasons for ending this affair," Gohan growled out rather annoyed that Vegeta would bring that up here in the park.

"Yes, that may be true but we have been careful. My son, wife and your brother have yet to figure it out. Remember I am a full blooded Saiyan myself and know how to hide when need be. Especially when it comes to a potential mate or mates we are courting," Vegeta said causing the younger male to look at him in shock and disbelief.

"You cannot mean?" questioned Gohan with wide eyes seeing a wide grin form on the prince face. Looking down into the dark eyes of black-haired male he replied, "Oh, yes I do mean it Gohan. I mean all of it."

"What about your wife and son?" Gohan practically screeched at Vegeta who slightly winced from the sudden change of volume in his voice.

"I'm sure Trunks would love it to have you as he father. As for Bulma, she can yell and scream all she wants but she knows that together was going downhill and would end sooner or later," answered the prince as he got up from the bench, "Gohan, I'll give you some time to think about this. It's your choice to either to have me or your father."

Gohan could only sigh as he watched Vegeta leave the park in solitude on the park bench. Until he felt a tug on his shirt, looking down he saw his son looking up at him rubbing one of his eyes and holding onto his shirt with one hand. Gohan gave a gentle smile to Goshin as he picked him up before getting up from the bench himself and left the park himself.

**-Apartment-**

Gently placing my son down onto his bed I smiled at thought of how cute looked sleeping. That was until the sound of something breaking in the nearby living room. He quickly got into fighting stance and proceeded towards the living room of the room. Reaching the door Gohan ready himself for any potential threat against him and his son. Slowly opening the door to the living room he gasped at how the room looked liked.

The room is in a complete wreaked. One of the couches was turned over on the back, two of his lamps was he had just bought was broken and the HDTV that was given to him had the screen shattered. All he could do was groan as he looked around further into the room for any more damages. Stopping in the center of the room he could only sigh before speaking, "Goku, you know there is no reason to hide when I can fully sense and smell you."

Hearing one of the doors of the living room closet open up, Gohan heard his father voice, "Gohan…"

"Don't Gohan me Goku," the young nineteen-year-old growled out as he quickly turned to face his father, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you and try to make up for what I have done," Goku answered back. Gohan narrowed his eyes in anger at Goku.

"You full in well now it's too late to try to make it up to me now. You could have come and spoken to me at any time during the five years. But you did not. So really think that I'll forgive you that easily? Don't use that bitch of yours as an excuse because you know full in well that would be a lie," Gohan verbalized somewhat loudly to his ex-lover. Hurt eyes looked back at young father knowing full in well he spoke the truth.

"I know what I did was wrong but didn't stay there because of Chi Chi but also for Goten," Goku retorted back.

"And that is your only saving grace in all of this. Even with Goten there, I know there was some way for you to come see if I was alright or something. To see if Bulma knew where I was for Kami sake," pausing for a quick breathe before continuing, "Now all I ask is for you to leave my home if you want any chance of redemption of ever seeing me or your son again!"

The older Saiyan looked at his son with said eyes before agreeing, "Ok, I understand Gohan. I will leave you alone for now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Gohan blandly stated before Goku vanished from the room using his instant transmission. Gohan just stood there for a few more moments before speaking, "Oh Goku, what have you started this time."

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Naru**: Ha! Done with this one finally! Good to be back.

**Yami Naru:** Yep, good to be done with this story to. Hey, are you going to adopt that story that an author is going to give up?

**Naru**: Don't know, going to try to complete a couple first then adopt a story.

**Yami Naru**: Aw…Was hoping to adopt one now but oh well. Hey where is the intern?

**Naru**: Made Nexis go help Ichigo and Kon with cleaning out the basement.

**Yami Naru: ** Oh…Wait we have a basement?

**Naru: ** Yes we do. Now to the readers out there, read and review.


	6. Selfish

**Naru**: Hello everyone. Glad to jump start this story again. _–__kisses__story-_

**Yami****Naru:** Its official, you're utterly weird.

**Naru**: Says the man who humps stuff dolls in his sleep.

**Nexis,****Kon,****Sunstreaker**: EW! Too much information! _–__Kon__rolls__on__floor__in__despair-_

**Naru**: Feel my pain when I have to wake him up!

**Sunstreaker**: But still, I don't need to know what you humans do while asleep.

**Nexis**: I second that motion!

**Yami****Naru:** -_-

**Kon**: Stay away from me oh humper of dolls!

**Naru**: Ha!

**Nexis**: We don't own the Dragon ball Z anime or manga in any way or form. We just own this story. So read and rearview before this get even weirder.

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-**

**Chapter****6:****Selfish**

Currently a gloomy black haired man walked the sidewalks of the city. Thinking what had transpired a few days ago. By the grace of Kami, why did this crap have to happen? This man was known as Gohan Son. He did not know what to do. For, he had a life here and child to take care off. Of course he wanted his take his father away from his mother just for the sake of revenge, but there is also Vegeta who wants him. He didn't want to take away the man Bulma loved. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket. Reaching in, he took out a vibrating phone. On the caller id was Bulma name. Flipping the phone open, Gohan asked, "Hello?"

"Gohan, you have to get your son. Chi Chi is coming over, plus mister high and mighty is in a foul mood here," Bulma voice stated to him. He sighed in frustration at the problem at hand.

"I'm very close to your place, so I will be there in a few minutes," he said before hanging up the little flip phone. He quickly jogged the rest of the way to Bulma house. He did not need to hear his mother snide comments nor try to sooth a crying child because of her. Gohan sees the gates of the compound coming into view of the compound. The young Saiyan passed through the slowly opening gate after pressing the access code on the keypad. As he gone into the compound he was quickly tackled onto the ground by a flying bundle of energy known as his son. He smiled formed as hears his child giggles. That was one of the many things that the child brought joy to him. He sat up to only start patting down some his son black locks on his head down. Looking down at his son the young man says, "Goshin, its time to go home."

"Aw," the little one whined out. He didn't want to leave right now. He was having so much with his uncle and Trunks. Gohan gave out a chuckle at his son whine but he knows they will have to leave before his mother leaves. Looking main building he sees a smiling at him before giving him a slight wave. He felt sting of pain in his chest at the fact of possibility of taking Vegeta away from her. Why was he feeling this now at this time, but not when he was with the man? He hears a vehicle overhead, looking up he sees the familiar car that is owned by his hateful mother.

Picking himself and his son up from the ground before looking back at Bulma and waved goodbye. Then both of them left the compound to go home. Leaving to quickly for the vile women could get of the car and start her vengeful ways.

**-Apartment-**

Placing his son into his bed, Gohan could sigh at his day progress. He had accomplished nothing on what he set out to do today. He hopes to have at least something figured out but that was quickly dashed in the end. Suddenly he felt a set if arms wrap around his waist. He knew these arms all too well for he felt them for almost every day not to long ago. He twisted his body around in the arms to come face to face with Vegeta, the so called ex-lover of his. Would he be his ex-lover if they keep meeting like this?

"How did you get in here?" Gohan asked him, really wanting to know. Vegeta gave a familiar seductive smirk that was only given to him so many times. The young half-breed felt the older male arms tighten around his waist.

"I long ago asked Goku to teach his teleportation technique to me," answered the older Saiyan. This caused Gohan to sigh in defeat and lost hope. For the fact the Vegeta can now to get to him whenever he wants and the fact his father willing taught Vegeta this technique. Now it was truly hard to escape these two idiots of his.

"Vegeta, I told you before that we cannot continue this," stated the half-breed as he pulled away from the Prince. The scowl on the prince face quickly turned into a scowl.

"I know, but you know Bulma is like and what our marriage is coming to," spoke the full-blooded Saiyan as he took a step towards his young lover. This in turn made Gohan to take a few steps back.

"I know, but I cannot do that to Bulma. Even if your marriage is failing with her," Gohan stated as sadden eyes looked at the male. He urges and wants of being with Vegeta for his sinful relationship lasted longer with him than anyone else. But right now he was confused since the sudden introduction of his father. Maybe, just maybe, he could have both of them in the end. That was just wishful thinking for now.

"You're too good for your own good Gohan. Be selfish for ounce in your life," exclaimed the prince as he reached forward and grabbed the young man arm. Gohan got closer to the man and placed his hand on the prince face. Looking into his face and says, "I was selfish. I was selfish when I started this relationship with you. For now I must think about my son and some other things. Maybe someday I will be selfish again."

Gohan brought his face closer to the Prince and placed a small kiss on his lips. Each of their eyes half closed as light silhouetted them. But as quickly as the prince came he had vanished in the middle of the kiss. Oh how Gohan missed to lay beside him on some of the chilly nights of the city. Maybe this day wasn't wasted after all. He did get some answers about this confusion. He walked out his son room to his own and went to a blissful sleep with dreams of a certain lovable prince of his. Maybe Kami was watched out for him.

**To be continued…**


	7. What to do?

**Naru**: Hello people. We are back after such a long time. This story is one of two coming to a close. Somewhat happy that it is ending so I can focus on the others. So Enjoy, read, review and we don't own Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT in anyway or form.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What to do?**

**-Gohan POV-**

It has been a complete year sense the two men would not leave me alone. Both of them truly don't know they started a competition with one another to try to gain my affection. Them vying for my attention got frustration at times during the years. For, there were a few close calls with his son catching them. He did not want his son asking about what they were doing. Happily, it was son was the one who stopped the men from doing anything crazy. I was just happy that both men have left my son alone. My thoughts quickly shifted to Bulma. I could tell that Bulma suspects is up between Vegeta and I. I still somewhat sorry for her, but if she can't keep Vegeta in check then it's not my fault. It was a small grace of heaven that she didn't fire me from Capsule Corp. like she said at the reunion.

Vegeta was another part of the story. Although the man is handsome, Vegeta had an aloof and special kind of personality to match it. Even though he had that personality, I cannot deny that the man is a good father. But seeing Vegeta act so differently around me through the year was downright creepy at times. I can't say I don't like the act at times. The way he acts now is more fitting personality for my father than him. Don't get me started on my father.

Goku is trying so hard to win me and my son back. Hell, he is trying so hard just to see his son. The only reason he had not seen his son was because I had not let him. My father has to prove to me that he won't abandon him just like me. Sadly, he is proving to me that he won't. Maybe I will let him see our son once in a while. I still don't completely trust him. I still have small amount hope that I will someday. There is also small, wistful hope that Goku will finally leave that bimbo known as Chi Chi for little old me. My feelings aside about this, I will have to someday meet Goshin. Our son has right to know him; Goku as the same right. I don't want Goshin to feel some sort of anger against Goku just because of some trust issues.

So many discussions to make about this whole messed up situation of mine. Sooner or later I will have to make a choice. Well, there is always the cowards' ways out in these matters. I can always choose neither of them or both of the men. But that won't be fair to the two most prominent men in my life; it will only hurt someone at the end of the day. I am so tired of all of this. I truly hate my frustrating life sometimes.

**-Vegeta Point of View-**

A familiar black haired Saiyan prince in Capsule Corp had a frustrated vain throb on the head. The reason I had such a vain because I was frustrated beyond the capable belief of a human. The reason behind my frustration was my ex-lover Gohan. I am trying to win him over again since he had left me a year ago. Besides trying to him back, I had yet to have sex sense that time. I refuse to touch the women I call a wife. The only reason I haven't left her was because of my son. I really don't mind Bulma, she is after all a smart woman, but she tends to try to boss the wrong people around. She completely different her sweet mother she has. She has been less bossy lately. My only guess is that she suspects of my past affair with Gohan and think I am still with him. I already know Trunks knows. I'm just glad he hasn't said a thing to his mother.

I trained a harder in the chamber out my ever growing frustration. Must last a little while longer than that low class bastard for I am a prince. I know that bastard Goku is trying to get Gohan attention. He will never get him if I a say in it. I chuckle to myself a bit; I don't think Gohan knows that both Goku and I know of each other trying to get his attention. Goku and I competition for the little Saiyan minx that affected us so much in our lives is going to be a tough battle.

**-Goku Point of View-**

Once again that banshee was on my cast. Luckily Goten taken a liking of staying at Capsule Corp. for a extended amount of time. The banshee screeching was about me seeing Gohan again. I never hid the fact I went to see Gohan a lot in hopes to see my third son. Beside the hop of seeing my youngest son, I had the small hope that Gohan will forgive someday and will come back to me. That's not likely to happen as long as I am with the 'harpy of the woods.' Lately has been talking about wanting to live with Gohan. Maybe I can convince him to at least his brother to live with him sense Goten has done nothing wrong. I cannot wait to be free of this vile woman.

Chi Chi was not his only problem. Vegeta seem to be going after Gohan as well. I do not know all the history between his son and the prince. He just knew that Vegeta helped his son when he needed. I am thankful that he helped my son. But the sudden attention the prince has for my son got me unnerved. I just hope he will choose me in this craziness.

**-Bulma Point of View-**

I can't believe this craziness. That my own husband is chasing after the young man with a child. That young man happens to be Gohan is what surprised me at the beginning. But as time passed, I grew somewhat accustomed to the weird situation. The only reason I have yet to say something is because of our son. I don't want to deny my son his father no matter what shit he had done in his life. I think when the time comes; I am willing to let that man go. He has been good to and Gohan has truly helped me when he moved here. If Vegeta comes back then I will say nothing to him.

In the end, I still no nothing of what to do. I refuse to visit the women who started all of this. For, it was her hatred that knocked over the first domino in this series of events. Plus she will only put thoughts in her head that will plant and grow the seed of hatred to both Gohan and Vegeta. No matter what they have done, both of them are still her friends and she loves them both. In the end, all I can is ask myself: What Can I **do**?

**-Chi Chi POV-**

I can't believe this! My husband had once again gone to that ugly bastard place again. He keeps doing this for the past year. He thinks I don't know he is going to Gohan home to go see that devil spawn. Luckily my only son that stayed true to me never went to see Gohan. What am I to do to keep my husband here when he longer doesn't listen to me? I have a feeling that my perfect life here in the wood is slowly coming to an end. Goten is practically old enough to move out and soon as he does Goku will leave me as well. All I could do is fall to my knees and cry at that. I will lose what left of my family.

I cannot go to my father for he died three years in apparent embarrassment of me. He even cut me out of his will and gave everything to Gohan and that spawn. My life is truly coming to an end. I feel I will die alone and my friends will dance on my grave for what I have done. I know longer know what to do, for everything I have done is now falling apart.

What is there left to do now?

**To Be continued…**


	8. NOTICE!

Important Notice:

Naru: Both I and Yami recently saw the notice about the deletion of stories with lemons and extreme violence. We have both decided to delete the stories temporally until this situation is fixed.

Yami: For the love of the gods, if any of you see or find the petitions that have been floating around, sign them! Sign them to save our creativity.

Naru: Please do. If the site wins, we will repost without the lemons. If the authors and readers win we will repost in their original forms. Hopefully we can repost in their original forms.

Yami: We will leave the stories up for a few days then will take them down. So please favorite and alert us for a future alert of when we repost.

Naru: Below us will be the stories that will be taken down for a time then reposted. Feel free to PM or review us.

List:

Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

The Bet of Love

The Price of Love

Double Edge, Double Trouble

When Dogs Love


	9. secondary Notice

**Naru**: Hello everyone. Got a PM not too long ago. And I want to say thanks to KingKakashi for the idea and the link to the petition.

**Yami Naru**: I hold off with the deleting the stories for now. So we urge everyone once again go to the petition to sign it.

**Naru**: Also, complain your butts off to the admins via PMs and emails.

**Yami Naru**: I feel more like exploding them really.

**Naru**: Yami, what did I tell you of the bombs?

**Yami Naru**: _*sigh and whines*_ Not to play with unless blowing up Sunny, with explosive squad or blowing up random cities or items with you there.

**Naru**: Good boy. _*tosses raw hide bone to him*_

**Yami Naru**: Bark! Bark! _*Catches bone and chews on it in a corner*_

**Naru:** Now my little followers please follow this link to the petition and go annoy some admins for all the creative writers and readers!

Yami Naru: CHARGE! _*Jumps into random battle to kill of darkspawn basters of the admins*_

**Naru**: _*sigh*_ Playing too much Dragon Age: Origins and DA: Awaking.

**Petition Link**:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
